Mermaid Princesses
Mermaid Princesses ﻿Mermaid Princesses are the royalty of the seas. They all rule different colors, some have an acception to be a different color than those she rules. In fanon, because of the coming of the young, new mermaid princesses, they decided to split the seas up so they didn't have any fights or wars. And because of that, many princesses had to leave their mothers when they were ready to take on the challenge of ruling the new seas. Color Coding (fanon) Color Coding is how we can tell what type of mermaid the Princess is! Please check the rule and see what type of Mermaid you are! (Note: Although the mermaid is born off of a specific one, they don't have to be their mothers color! And you can apply for your color to be under the accepted rule on the Talkpage!) *Antarctic - Different shades of purple, can have any eyes, hair, and seashell bra. Under an accepted rule they can also be turqoise. *Arctic - Deep blue, can also be under an accepted rule as any shade of darker blue. They can have any Hair color, eye color, or seashell bra. *North Pacific - Any shade of pink, can have any hair color, eye color, or seashell bra. *South Pacific - Yellow, under an accepted rule they can be citrus green. They can have any color eyes or seashell bra. *South Atlantic - Any shade of a lighter blue, any eyes, hair, or seashell bra. *North Atlantic - Any shade of green, any eyes, hair, or seashell bra. *Indian - Orange, any shade. Any eyes or Seashell bra *Malaysian - Different shades of purple, any eyes and seashell bra. Hair can be any color but blond. *Egyptian - Sandy beige to brown, any eyes and hair, gold seashell bra. *Bermuda triangle - white to dark grey, any hair color must have black eyes and two tone pearls. *Tokyan - Candy Red (Or Pinkish Rouge), can have any color hair and eyes. Ocean List Please add any ocean or other body of water you like! We can have a lot up here, just make sure you choose a country for its name so we know where it is! *African Ocean *Alaskan Ocean *Angolian Ocean *Antarctic Ocean *Arctic Ocean *Atlantic Ocean, North *Atlantic Ocean, South *Australian Ocean *Bermuda Triangle Ocean *Brazillian Ocean *British Ocean *Canadian Ocean *Chinese Ocean *Egyptian Ocean *Floridian Ocean *French Ocean *German Ocean *Hawaiian Ocean *Icelandic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Irish Ocean *Japanese Ocean *Malaysian Ocean *Mediterranean Sea *Mongolian Ocean *Norwegian Ocean *Pacific Ocean, North *Pacific Ocean, South *Pennsylvanian Ocean *Philipian Ocean *Russian Ocean *Scottish Ocean *Spainiard Ocean *Tasmianian Ocean *Tokyan Ocean *Tongan Ocean *Celtic Ocean Small Bodies of Water Small bodies of water function much the same way as their larger counterparts. They're not oceans or large seas, but they do still have Pearls. Their Pearls aren't passed down through a royal family though, these bodies of water fall under the rule of the ocean in which they are contained. *Sea of Japan *Sea of Okhotsk Rivers Rivers are independent from the oceans and are governed by one mermaid princess per continent. Each continent has a main river, and all other rivers are ultimately governed by the princess of that main river. *Yangtze River *Nile River *Amazon River *Murray River *Makenzie River *Volga River *Onyx River Princesses ﻿''Please list which body of water your princess rules.'' Canon Lucia - North Pacific Princess Hanon - South Atlantic Princess Rina - North Atlantic Princess Coco - South Pacific Princess Sara - Deceased Indian Ocean Princess Siera - Indian Ocean Princess Noel - Arctic Ocean Princess Karen - Antarctic Ocean Princess Fanon Destiney - Arctic Ocean Archer - Antarctic Ocean Tia - Indian Ocean Sieanna - North Pacific Ocean Thirza - (Still to be decided) Kaimena - Malaysian Ocean Isis - Egyptian Ocean Darangel - Tokyan Ocean Zaniha - Alaskan Ocean Hitomi- South Atlantic Ocean Meiling - Yangtze River Courtney - South Pacific Ocean Iris - North Pacific Ocean Isabella - Arctic Ocean Stacy - North Atlantic Ocean Jamie - Antarctic Ocean Katie - Indian Ocean Sunny - South Pacific Ocean Mary Anne - Indian Ocean Bianca - South Atlantic Ocean Category:Wiki Wide Articles